In automotive engineering, there are a great many functions that operate indicators, for example, warning lights. One example of a function of this type is a blind spot detection system like the one described, for example, in unpublished German Patent Application No. 101 25 426.1, dated May 25, 2001. Using sensors, for example radar sensors, this detection system detects traffic participants in the blind spot zone and, if a traffic participant is detected in this zone, activates a warning light that is usually mounted internally on the A-pillar of the vehicle in the area of the outside rear-view mirror.
Other functions that operate indicators are, for example, parking aids or similar devices that visualize the distance from a vehicle to the rear and/or activate a warning light when the distance drops below a minimum value.
Due to their functions, indicators of this type must be designed so that the driver will not miss them in the particular situation. However, this could happen in the case of a blind spot detection system in which the warning light is mounted in the area of the A-pillar or in the case of parking aids having indicators in the area of the vehicle's multi-function instrument panel.